


Sayo's Eats

by PeepingAnalyze



Series: Sayo's Eats [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepingAnalyze/pseuds/PeepingAnalyze
Summary: Sayo Hikawa, Roselia's Guitarist...is never known to cut any corners in life. She wants to become closer to her other band members and make new friends. What's her brilliant solution to her social awkwardness? Why, food, of course! After observing Lisa instantly brighten everyone's mood with her cookies, she decides to write a food blog to document her recipes and describe her results. Witness the junk-food lover try to change her relationships with her love and passion!





	Sayo's Eats

Hello, readers. It’s my first time doing this sort of thing, so I hope you don’t mind myself making mistakes here and there. Welcome to my blog, “Sayo’s Eats”. My name is Sayo Hikawa, most of you know me as Roselia’s guitarist. I would like to preface this and say that I am absolutely inexperienced when it comes to cooking, but I will never cut corners or do anything half-hearted.

To become successful in life, or anything in general, one must fully devote themselves to the subject at hand. Therefore, I shall do my best in learning various recipes in my spare time, and I’ll share the knowledge I’ve learned with everyone.

Why am _I_  
doing this, you might ask? I wanted to make healthier choices in eating, that’s all.... well, maybe not quite. I’m not the best at socializing, but I want to become closer to others… my band members, specifically. Let’s just say that food has a little magic when it comes to bonding with others, especially ones that you do not get along with quite well. 

A good example of this is our bassist, Lisa. Everyone loves it when she comes to share cookies with us, no exceptions. After practice, tea and her homemade cookies would occasionally be provided by Lisa… and I want to be just like that. No matter how hard the practice was, or no matter how tense the mood is… she just brightens everyone up with her cookies. I… I want to try being like that.

Without further ado, I’ll be providing my first recipe that I’ve learned: fries. Loathe am I to admit it, it’s my favorite food. It’s also the most simplest I could start with, so I figured why not, right?  
This recipe comes from the courtesy of Tsugumi Hazawa, Afterglow’s keyboard player. I highly recommend going to their local cafe: “Hazawa Coffee.” I’ve had the pleasure of attending one of their baking classes, and I’ve learned quite a lot.

Tsugumi is an absolutely amazing and phenomenal teacher. She is willing to work with you and adjust her pace to match yours. She’s always doing her best no matter what, and I just admire that in her. She’s one of the most reliable and one of the most understanding people I have ever met, and she’s just suuuper cu--oh. I’m getting off-track, I apologize. Again, I present to you: fries.

I’m going to make things a bit healthier by using the oven this time, if you want me to offer a recipe with deep-frying, then please inform me in the comments section. Anyway… start with preheating your oven. Then, proceed to peel your potatoes and slice into uniform slices. I highly recommend using something like a Russet Potato or a Desiree Potato, those tend to taste quite nicely and often have that light, fluffy texture you look for in fries.

The next step is to place your fries into boiling water for 3-4 minutes, this increases the fluffiness of the fries. Make sure to drain them well after taking out, then proceed to cover with desired seasonings: I highly recommend using salt, pepper, and a bit of paprika to spice it up. Once it’s nicely seasoned, place in an oiled baking sheet for 20 minutes, or until golden brown.

….aaand that’s it. A simple recipe, but that doesn’t make it any less tasty. Once your fries are done, you can even add more toppings such as a fried egg with green onions on top. I heard Canadians have a recipe called “poutine” where they mix fries with gravy and cheese curds.

Anyways, that’s my first entry for now. Did you enjoy it? I’ll make some and bring them to the next practice session…

I’ll keep everyone posted if Roselia likes them or not.

This is Sayo Hikawa, signing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope everyone enjoys Sayo's journey into the culinary world! This is an experimental style, and this is a first for me as well. If a recipe needs to be properly sourced, I'll link it at the end notes. For this recipe, it's a fairly simple recipe that I've learned and everyone uses it. Try it yourself!


End file.
